Hermione's Detention
by Polar Monkey
Summary: All written in good fun. Spoof of other authors' interpretations on sex. Stop writing virgins. :P
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I simply like playing with them. :)**

Hermione Granger was used to the blatant stares she received from her male friends. She had grown quite a bit over the summer, filling out perfectly. Her breasts were large and perky and her body was very well toned. She had started investing in the latest muggle fashion and found that it had quite an effect on boys. Although, what she was not accustomed to was the looks she was receiving from her potions teacher. Severus Snape often found himself looking at the curvaceous beauty from where he sat at the front of his desk. She was always scantily dressed, leaving little to the imagination. This particular day, she chose to wear a pair of daisy dukes and and a tiny tube top; without a bra; that barely covered her large breasts, leaving her midriff completely exposed. Hermione looked around the class to see everyone busy concentrating on their potions. She was done ten minutes ago but was going over her instructions to see if everything was right. She bottled up a little bit of her potion and took it to Snape's desk for testing. Fully aware of how much Snape desired her, she decided to tease him. She reached his desk, but instead of standing across from him she went behind the desk to stand next to him. Snape's eyes widened slightly as he noticed her approaching.

"Professor, I was wondering if you could check my potion for me." Hermione looked at him pleadingly, feigning innocence.

Snape put his hand forward to take the bottle from Hermione but just that moment it manage to slip through her fingers, spilling all over the floor. Hermione shrieked a little earning a few stares from her class members who then turned back to their work.

"10 points for Gryffindor for clumsiness! And you will serve detention with me tonight at 11! Now clean up the mess you made you silly girl!" Snape's voice was commanding.

Hermione hastily snatched a cleaning cloth and went on her hands and knees on the floor and started wiping the potion, knowing full well that Snape had a clear view of what was underneath her daisy dukes. Snape's hearbeat was increasing rapidly as he saw Hermione's butt stuck up in that position while she was wiping the potion off the floor. Her g-string was peeking up from the top and her butt was round and firm. He had never been so pleased. Hermione got up and Snape realised her white tank top was wet and her nipples were visibly hard and forming slight dents on her top. He swallowed lightly as Hermione turned around and walked away when the class ended. He could have sworn he saw a small smile playing at her lips. As soon as his class was empty he put his hand in his pants and releived himself, shooting out his overly excess semen all over his floor. He had always had a problem with ejaculating too much semen. He sighed and made his way to the great hall for lunch, barely being able to keep thoughts of what might happen in detention.

Hermione knocked on Professor Snape's door at exactly five past eleven. She'd lost track of time because she was busy getting dressed. She had made up her mind that she would have Snape today. She'd chosen a way too short black miniskirt and a sheer halter top that barely contained her breasts and exposed her entire midriff. She had also skipped on her underwear and bra for the night. Hermione heard Snape's voice granting her permission to enter and she opened the door, stepping inside. She didn't miss the sharp intake of breath from Snape's desk as he composed himself quickly.

"Do not close the door Miss Granger," Snape's voice boomed across the classroom. Hermione looked confused but let it drop and walked to her seat. Snape walked over to her and stood directly in front of her with lust-filled eyes.

"What will you have me do today sir?" Hermione feigned innocence again hoping more than anything that he would take her right then and there.

"You have been a very bad girl Miss Granger and you will be severly punished for it," Snape raised his wand quickly and threw a binding curse at Hermione. She was thrown onto his huge desk, her hands tied to each corner on one side of it and her feet tied to each corner on the other. She was on her knees and elbows on Snape's desk and her skirt had ridden up past her butt to give him a clear view of her pussy and anus. Hermione felt exposed beyond contemplation and blushed under Snape's lust-filled stare as he stared at her folds.

Snape went over to his dress drawer and bought out a small but sharp looking knife. He smirked evilly and Hermione somewhat regretted her decision on coming to detention, wanting to turn back at that moment. Snape held her top and used his knife to cut through it, ripping the fabric which fell to the ground. He then went to her back and ripped the skirt off in the same manner. He then point his wand at the clothes and levitated them to the fireplace where they burned to ashes.

"What have you done! My clothes! How will I go back?" Hermione's eyes were filled with fear and she stared at the flickering flames, wide-eyed.

"You won't be needing anything Miss Granger," Snape's evil smirk was back on his lips. He lifted the binding curse off her and made her lie on her back, binding her again except this time she was spread out all over his desk. He climed on top of her and heard a whimper of fear.

"This is what you get for being a tease. I will not cast any silencing spells and leave the door open so anyone can walk in at any time." Hermione stared at Snape in shock as he bent down and began teasing and sucking at her nipples. Her pulled hard on one of them and Hermione moaned in pleasure evoking a smile on Snape's face. Her constant moaning was getting him harder than ever. He kissed, licked and sucked on every single part of her body, marking her on several places. All Hermione could do was moan and hope he wouldn't stop. He bent down low and started exploring her folds, sucking violently, his tongue reaching as deep as it could within her. Hermione had lost control by this point.

"Please Professor.." She begged.

Snape smiled again and undid his pants, revealing a large and rock hard penis. He positioned himself at her entrance and probed at it. Her entered her with one fast push and felt her barrier breaking. His eyes widened as he realised he had just deflowered her. He smiled inwardly, thinking this would be even better. The feeling of her incredibly tight pussy surrounding his penis was overwhelming. He started pumping in and out of her rapidly with quick, hard thrusts. With each time he pushed into her he felt his knees weaken and her constant shouts of his name was bringing him close to edge.

"More! Move faster! Harder!" Hermione moaned and Snape complied. He moved as fast as he could feeling himself almost about to cum.

"I'm cuming!" Hermione scaremed. And with one last thrust, Severus felt her muscles clench around his cock and he felt himself emptying his load deep inside her. Hermione felt his ejaculation as a wave of pleasure and gasped at how much he could let out. Snape collapsed on top of Hermione, both of them lying in a heap of sweat, and tangled limbs and the smell of sex hung thick in the air around them. Too tired to think, Snape hadn't taken himself out of Hermione yet. After a few minutes he removed himself and Hermione felt his cum dripping out of her. He had filled her completely. Snape unbound her and sat down on his chair watching as she winced, having trouble getting up.

"I expect you to apper for detention tomorrow night at the same time." Snape's voice was low and dangerous.

"Yes professor." Hermione turned and looked at him. He had a hard-on again. She was surprised at how quickly he had recovered. She went to where he was sitting and straddled him, grinding her core to the head of his penis as he groaned in pleasure. She captured his lips in a searing kiss, exploring his mouth with her tongue. She slowly raised herself up and slid him inside her and started moving up and down on his penis. After what seemed like a few blissful hours, Snape came inside her again with a loud moan. Hermione sat on him with his penis still inside her for a few minutes, trying to regain her breath. She stood up and felt his overload of cum sliding down her legs. Snape composed himself and stood up.

"Get back to your dorm. Detention is over. Its 4 o clock. You better be down here again tomorrow night." Snape sounded monotonous as he put his clothes back on.

Hermione smiled slightly, turned around and tiptoed back to her dorm while completely naked with Snape's cum coating her pussy and dripping down her legs, and fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow. This would be an interesting year indeed...

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling a sharp pain between her legs. Having sex for five hours straight really took it out of her. And Snape's incredibly large girth didn't help matters. She didn't know if she would be able to keep up with Snape that night. She tried getting up slowly, realising her legs and pussy had become sticky because she hadn't cleaned herself after having sex last night. She rushed to the bathroom as quick as her legs would carry her and took a long, hot shower. Stepping out of the shower she cast a spell to dry and tame her hair into beautiful, chocolate curls and put on her bra and g-string. She walked over to her trunk and pulled out a white micromini skirt and a hot pink halter top and quickly dressed herself. Observing herself in the mirror she smiled, pleased with what she saw and stepped out of the dorms making her way to the Great Hall.

Harry and Ron were already at breakfast, helping themselves to multiple servings of egg and bacon. Hermione sat down next to Harry.

"Where were you last night Hermione? We were in the common room until two in the morning waiting for you." Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"Snape was making me do absolutely nasty things in detention. You don't want to know." Hermione blushed slightly. Harry shuddered and got back to his breakfast.

Just them a tawny brown school owl landed in front of Hermione with a letter attached to it. Hermione carefully detached the letter and opened it, curious to see whats inside.

Miss Granger,  
>Please be in my clasroom in 10 minutes. There is someone here who would like to meet you.<p>

Severus Snape

Hermione stood up worldlessly and made her way to Snape's classroom. Upon reaching there she knocked twice and opened the door as she heard Snape's voice granting her permission. There in front of her eyes, stood Lucius Malfoy. Hermione was surprised to say the least. She racked her brain for any possibility of what Malfoy would want from her.

"Ah... Indeed, she is quite agreeable." Malfoy smirked at Snape.

"Miss Granger I would like you to meet Lucius Malfoy. He would like you to be his assistant for which he will pay you with a generous amout of gold." Snape and Lucius were staring at Hermione as if expecting her to object.

"You want me to be his whore?" Hermione questoined, turning red.

"Would you rather do it for free?" Snape snapped back with humour in his voice. Upon saying this, he waved his wand at the door locking it and casting a silencing charm on it and accio'd Hermione's wand from the hem of her skirt into his hand.

"I think the mudblood needs to be taught a lesson, don't you Lucius?" Snape got up and started walking towards Hermione who stood her ground.

"Yes Severus. She needs to learn how to repect those who are above her." Malfoy followed Snape to Hermione. With a wave of his wand, Malfoy had made Hermione's clothes disappear right off her body and bound her hands to edge of Snape's desk.

"What a delicious young body. How about we take her together Severus? Make her truly understand the pleasure of having two powerful men inside her at the same time." Malfoy had an evil glint in his eye that made Hermione blink in horror.

"You can't do this! Please stop? I don't want this!" Hermione's eyes were tearing up.

"Shut up you stupid girl!" Snape silenced her with a sharp smack on her butt cheek. Hermione winced in pain but couldn't escape her growing arousal.

"She's wet already Severus. I can see we won't have much of a problem with this one." Malfoy grinned and went and sat on Snape's table, between Hermione's bound wrists. He undid his zipper and revealed his enormous hard-on, making Hermione gulp in fear.

"Suck it now you whore!" Malfoy commanded pushing her head towards his cock. Hermione opened her mouthing and started pumping in and out slowly. Malfoy placed his hand on top of her head and guided her, pushing her faster down, almost making her choke. Hermione sensed movement behind her and felt Snape's penis pressing against her entrance. She groaned as he entered her, pumping in and out of her really fast. Hermione could barely stop herself from screaming and tears trickled down her cheeks slowly and she felt herself being pushed further. Soon enough, Snape exploded inside her pussy and Lucius inside her mouth. Both the men extracted themselves from the still bound teenager who slipped down to the ground, worn out.

"We're not done with you let little girl," Malfoy stalked her evilly stroking his cock almost as if it were a pet. He waved his want and unbound her, freeing her wrists. Snape lifted her off the ground and carried her to the back of the classroom where his living quarters were located. He place her on his bed and joined her moments later after getting rid of his clothes.

Malfoy did the same. He was positioned in front of Hermione and Snape was behind her. Slowly he lifted her up and slid inside her. At the same time Snape positioned himself at her anus and squeezed himself in with some effort earning a scream from Hermione. Both men started moving inside her, groaning at the pleasure all the while. It was pure ecstasy ravishing a young, tight teenager like her. Hermione was feeling strangely full and pleasantly surprised having both men inside her at once. She matched her movements with theirs, never wanting to escape their grasps. All three were moaning loudly, never having experienced sex in this manner before. All at once both men came inside Hermione and she screamed in pleasure and collapsed on top of Malfoy. The three remained that way for what seemed like hours until Snape finally pulled out and then Malfoy did too. Both men put their clothes back on while Hermione was still lying on Snape's bed with her eyes closed trying to regain her energy.

Malfoy pointed his wand at Hermione, cleaning her up and putting her back in her clothes. "Go back to your common room. And if you utter even a single word of this to anyone, that will be the end of you."

Hermione hurried out of Snape's quarters and his classroom and finally reached the Gryffindor common room. As she tried to catch her breath, she spotted Harry and Ron sitting on the couches, attempting their Transfiguration homework. She smiled slightly and walked over to them, fully aware of the sharp pain she felt in her legs and entire womanhood.

"Hermione where have you been? Bloody hell! We've been worried sick!" Ron gasped.

"Oh nothing, just some extra-credit work with Snape. You know how annoying that old bat gets?" Ron raised an eyebrow and Hermione smiled popped herself down on the couch suddenly realising how tired she was. She closed her eyes and fell into blissful sleep.

R&R 


End file.
